


Be more wet (Rewrite)

by Geo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Elementals, F/F, M/M, Merpeople, Polgergiests, Rewrite, Sirens, changlings, mythical creatures, wood nymphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo
Summary: This is a rewrite of my Be more wet story. It needs a little revamping.When Micheal meets a seemingly normal human at the docks, he makes a deal to give him feet. His world spirals out of control as he and Jake meet new friends, and learn about a sinister plot. (I am really bad at summary's)





	1. Chapter 1

Micheal smiled. It was just before sunset, the perfect time to look for some human stuff at the docks. Maybe he'd even find a pair of... what do the humans call them? Micheal shrugged, continuing his way upwards until he surfaced above the waves. 

Micheal smiled as he felt the cold air on his face. Quickly, He switched over from his gills to his lungs in order to take a full breath of air through his mouth. He absolutely loved breathing air. It was such a different sensation from breathing in the water. It was nice.

That was when he spotted a human.

He was in a huddled up position, his legs to his body, which was shaking with sobs above the water. Immediately, the logical side of Micheal's brain screamed at him to go back under the waves before the boy spotted him. The empathetic and curious sides, however, told him to go ask the human why he was crying. In the end, those sides won out.

"Are you alright?" The human jumped at the voice, his head springing up to look for the source. Obviously, the human hadn't expected anyone else to be at the docks at this time. The boys eyes searched before finally settling on the merman sitting in the water who stared at him with a mix of curiosity and concern. The human sniffled, wiping his nose on his blue cardigan.

"I'm fine," His voice cracked. Micheal blinked, trying to decipher why he would lie. Especially when it was such a terrible attempt.

"You don't look fine, unless humans are supposed to be crying all the time..." The merman trailed off, trying to remember the last time he saw a human cry. The human took the moment to fully process what the other boy had said.

"What do you mean by-" He cut himself off when he saw the scales on his body and then the long, red tail moving back and forth to keep the merman afloat. "Y-you're a..." Micheal bit his lip. Idiot! This was a bad idea! He shifted uncomfortably as the human stood, ready to dash into the water if the human became violent. But, to Micheal's complete surprise, he didn't. The human sat down again, shaking his head of brown curls. "Great, now I'm hallucinating."

At least he stopped crying, Micheal thought, before seeing the tears stream down his face again. "Why are you crying?" He asked finally. The human looked to Micheal with such a vulnerable expression that he had never seen on a human before as he wiped the tears off his face. 

"My mom," The boy mumbled, "she left." Micheal tilted his head, not understanding. 

"She's coming back then. Right?" From what little Micheal understood about mating, he knew it was for life. He didn't think humans were much different when it came to their own rituals. The human shook his head, keeping it over where Micheal couldn't see his face and didn't look back. Finally, Micheal decided to pull himself up onto the wooden docks. It felt weird under his tail, but it was a good weird. He let his fin sit in the water, it moved with the waves. Although Micheal wasn't exactly sure how the humans mother could just leave, he saw just how broken up he was about it. He wasn't sure what else to do so, he pulled the human into a wet hug. At first, it was completely silent, the human in shock. Micheal was about to let him go before he openly started to sob.

The moon was in the sky by the time the human calmed down. He apologized for getting snot on the merman's bare chest as he blushed. Micheal only laughed it off before slipping back into the warm water.

"Wait!" The human called before Micheal was able to dive back under the waves, "Whats your name?" The merman smiled.

"Micheal. Whats yours?" The human brushed some hair back, sniffling a final time.

"Jeremy Heere." Micheal wanted to laugh at the name. 

"I'll...see you around?" The words tumbled out of Micheal's mouth before he could stop them. Jeremy nodded, giving off a smile that made Micheal grin in return. The merman waved before diving into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its short, but it gets longer I promise.


	2. Thoughts

Jeremy groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He'd barely slept the night before before and for once, it wasn't because he was watching porn. The entire night, he was tossing and turning with jumbled thoughts. _'Was that really a merman? Or did I just imagine that part? Why was he so interested in why I was crying? Why did he stick around? Why did he let me cry on him?'_ Jeremy had given up on sleeping at about five o'clock in the morning before getting on his computer and doing some research. He only came up with myths that didn't relate to his situation. He wondered if it would do him any good to go to the docks after school.

When his alarm clock beeped from his bedside, he stood and cracked his back. "Good morning, time to start the day." He mumbled to himself, before getting into his clothes. It proved to be hard while half awake. When he finally finished, he headed downstairs to see his father in his underpants, still asleep. Jeremy spotted multiple beer bottles that were semi hidden behind the side of the couch. He sighed, and grabbed an apple from the fringe. He didn't notice that the small bruise on it disappeared at his touch. He took a bite and began his walk to school.

 

Jeremy's morning was spent in a daze. As he walked into the school building, he yawned. He tried to cover it up with his hand. The boy didn't even realize that he was at his locker until he felt someone basically slam into him.

"Hey tall ass!" Jeremy knew that could only be Rich, as he was the only one who was allowed to call him that, along with the regular warm aura that always seemed to be radiating off of the blonde. He turned around and looked down at his best friend. "You okay? You seem a little out of it." Jeremy shrugged, opening the locker and starting to grab books for his first three classes.

"Didn't sleep much. Hey, you have the history homework?" The brunette changed the subject before Rich could ask why he didn't sleep. That would be tough to explain and Jeremy didn't have the energy to lie about it at the moment. Rich shook his head as Jeremy closed his locker and stuffed the books in his messenger bag.

"I was going to ask you about it!" They both groaned. The teacher, Mrs. Terrence, hated when students didn't do homework. The boys knew they would get an earful and a big fat "F" in bold red marker on the sheets when they got to her class.

"Maybe Brooke will have it?" Rich pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're screwed."

 

Micheal and Jake raced through the waves. Micheal groaned as Jake pushed bubbles into his face.

"Gotta catch up if you want to beat me!" Jake yelled, looking back at Micheal with a smile.

The red tailed merman glared as he flipped his tail harder. Quickly, he was on par with Jake, but was falling behind again. Jake took off with a laugh, leaving Micheal in the dust. "Not fair." Micheal stopped and looked around, knowing he wouldn't catch up to Jake now that he was so far ahead. It was the docks. Immediately, Michael's mind went back to the day before, and wondered if the human would be at the docks.

"Mike?" He turned to Jake who was swimming back with a confused look on his face. "Where'd you go? I thought we were racing." Micheal looked back up at the docks.

"Do you think...we could be friends with humans?" The orange tailed merman blinked. He didn't know what was going through his friends head.

"That's illegal, Micheal. You know that." Jake swam closer to Micheal, who's eyes flickered to the sea floor, Jake, then back to the top of the water. "What's this about?" Micheal didn't answer for a second, before he swam up. Jake yelled something, but didn't follow the other merman up.

Two figures were becoming clearer as the red tailed merman swam closer to the surface. They were much bigger than Jeremy, he noticed as he surfaced, keeping his eyes above he water.

"-That kid."

"Thought we already found him?" Micheal wondered who they were talking about. It sounded really suspicious either way.

"The boss want to pick him up himself. Not sure why."

"This...Jeremy? Whats so special about him?" Micheal's eyes widened as Jake surfaced.

"Micheal what are you-" The two humans looked over, stopping their conversation. Micheal grabbed Jake by the arm and forced him under the waves, hoping they weren't spotted. Something told him that those humans were not good news. Jake didn't resist until they were safe beneath the waves, too far down for any human to follow. Jake wrenched his arm out of Micheal's iron grip. "What was that? Why are you so interested in humans all of the sudden?" Micheal opened his mouth. "And no lies!" He closed his mouth and took in a deep breath of water through his gills.

"I met a human yesterday." Jake's eyes widened. "But he wasn't like those ones, he was...he was crying! And well..." Micheal sighed. "Jake, I think he's in trouble. I need your help."

"You should of lied."

 

When Jeremy walked into the theater, Christine was sitting in a chair on the stage looking at her phone. Tears welled up in her eyes. Jeremy immediately made his way over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It startled her. She looked at him and sniffled.

"Christine, are you thinking about-"

"No." Christine lied, looking away from Jeremy and shutting off her phone. She looked back at him with the look she had worn all year. The fake smile that could fool anyone who didn't know her like Jeremy did. It even fooled her family. "...I'm fine. Mr. Reyes canceled last second and I just...needed to think." There was a silence that pierced the room. Jeremy ran and grabbed a chair from the side of the stage and set it next to her, sitting in it.

"Are you really okay?" Christine played with her hands.

"...I don't know if I'll ever be okay." She sighed, looking down before laughing bitterly and laying her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. Jeremy wiped his face, even though he wasn't crying. "I...miss Jenna." Jeremy nodded, doing the best thing he knew to help. He rubbed her arm as she put her head into his shirt. The boy didn't know Jenna all that well when she was around, but he missed her none the less. When she disappeared, it hit the group hard. Especially Christine.

"Me too." Jeremy felt the tears on his shirt.

 

"He's defiantly some kind of Mythos. At the very least a halfa." Brooke raised an eyebrow at the short boy talking to her.

"Okay, what do you think he is?" Rich sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I've been trying to figure that out! Its not so easy, you know." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well, you me figured out."

"That was different!" Rich sighed. "Look. I don't want him in danger. If you could just...help me with this? Mythos to Mythos?" The girl ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Okay." Rich smiled. "But you owe me pinkberry."


	3. Mini-chapter

Jeremy was eight when they found Rich crying under the slide on the playground. It was pouring so naturally, Jeremy's mother took him with her on a walk around the block as his father worked. With their yellow raincoats, rain boots, and bright green frog umbrella, they splashed in each of the puddles together, not caring if they would come home soaked. The playground was at the end of the block where the two would slide and play in the rain without a care. It was the two of them, and that was all they needed.

That rainy day, was different. When Jeremy heard the sniffling, he pulled his mother, searching for the source until finally, they found Rich. The boy was startled when Jeremy spoke up. The eight year old didn't notice, but Mrs. Heere saw the hand shaped bruises on his arms, and the blue finger print shaped marks on his small right hand. It broke her heart. Rich looked away from Jeremy's mother, preferring to make eye contact with Jeremy.

"Why are you crying?" It was an innocent question. One that the blond didn't want to answer, so he just buried his head back into his knees. Jeremy looked from his mother to Rich. "Can I hug you?" A muffled reply came that Jeremy took as a yes as Rich latched onto the other boy, sniffling and crying. Mrs. Heere bent down to the two boys. She didn't know how to calm the blond down, but she would try her hardest to. With a soft hand, she put her hand on the boys back. He flinched at first, but once she started to rub it, he relaxed, recognizing her as someone who would not hurt him. After a while, he let go of Jeremy, latching onto Mrs. Heere instead. She picked him up and he relaxed more. Jeremy walked besides them, his hand in his mothers. The wheels seemed to be turning in his head. 

"Richy, did you run away?" Rich looked over from his mothers shoulder and nodded. Jeremy went silent again, the look of thinking returning on his face. 

 

When they got home, Rich was nearly asleep. Mrs. Heere gave him a quick bath and let him barrow some of Jeremy's pajamas. Jeremy and Rich shared the bed that night. When Mrs. Heere was sure they were asleep, she explained the situation to her husband.

"That poor boy." Mr. Heere said, leaning over a the counter. "Teva, what do you think we should do?" Mrs. Heere sighed loudly as she sat down in her chair. She could see the flowers growing on the chair but wilted as soon as they grew to being healthy. She didn't know what they could do.

"What sort of father..." She took a deep breath. "If possible, we can take custody over him."

"Mr. Goranski would not have it. I've met the man. He doesn't give up easily." Mr. Heere seethed. Teva looked to Jeremy's bedroom.

"At least, he'll be safe for tonight." 

\--

It was a nice night when Micheal decided to sneak out. His mother wouldn't allow it of she knew, but the seven year old was planning on exploring the coral reefs that his mother had forbid him to go to. If she found out, he would be grounded for at least a moon cycle. Never the less, he swam through the seaweed door, down the halls and out the seaweed door. All extremely quiet as to not wake his parents. It went off without a hitch. 

The mer-boy felt a rush of exhilaration as soon as he saw the coral reefs. He swam faster. Fish swam around him as he twirled. Letting himself sink, he rested just above the coral as to not touch it. He knew how much he could damage them from his mothers lessons. A fish swam up to his face, curiously. He giggled as he waved.

"Hi Mr. fishy." He wouldn't understand fish speak completely yet, but it was something around the lines of 'why are you here so late?' Micheal smiled. "Don't tell my Mama, but I snuck out! I wanted to see the reefs, but she wouldn't let me go." He pouted. Micheal could of sworn he saw the fish laugh. 

The fish began to swim away. Micheal tilted his head in confusion, before shrugging and continuing his swim. Or, at least, trying to. He looked down and his fin was stuck in between two rocks. He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. He wondered how he even got his fin in there briefly before starting to panic. He pulled on it harder. "No, come on!" His breaths grew quicker as he pulled on it until it started to hurt. He gave up, h he felt his eyes welling up,not that he could see any tear underwater. "Mama! Mama!' He called, his body shaking.

"Are you crying?" He whipped around to an eight year old merboy with an orange tail. Micheal rubbed his nose, sniffling, he turned frontwards.

"No." The orange tailed merboy swam over to see the others tail stuck. 

"How'd you get stuck?" Micheal slumped.

"I don't know. I-I can't get it out." He sniffled, feeling like he was about to cry again. He didn't know why he was trusting the stranger.

"I can do it! I'm real strong! My mommy says so! Hold on!" The orange tailed one swam downwards and immediately started pushing on the rocks, and by extent, the coral reefs. Micheal panicked.

"Don't hurt the reefs!" The merboy stopped and blinked, looking at the multicolored things. "They take a real long time to grow back!"

He nodded, now being more careful, he was able to push the rock off of Michaels tail. "There!" He swam back up to Micheal. "My names Jake! Whats yours?"

Micheal moved his fin around a couple times before answering, looking away. "Micheal...thanks for getting my tail out." Jake smiled and nodded. 

Micheal and Jake ended up spending the rest of the night racing through the reefs. Of course, being careful of the coral. It lasted until sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

"You really shouldn't be this worried about a human." Jake sighed, his tail swishing through the water. Micheal sighed.

"I know..." He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Mike, listen. You know how human names work, what if they weren't talking about the same person?" The red tailed merman shook his head, starting to turn away. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He began to swim away, only to be stopped by Jake getting in front of him, gripping his shoulders.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, alright? ...If it means that much to you, I'll help." Micheal smiled. "But how are we going to help him? He's on land and we don't exactly have feet." A light bulb went off in Michaels mind as he smirked. "Oh no, we are not getting feet!"

"Does that mean you know how?" Jake groaned.

"We're not getting feet Micheal!" It was Micheal's turn to grab onto Jakes shoulders.

"Jake, please. I need to know if Jeremy's in trouble. If he's not...you can make fun of me for the rest of our friendship!" Micheal didn't really mean that, but he had to find a way to get above the water without the dying part. Jake pursed his lips as he sighed.

"...Fine! But I'm holding you to that promise. Wait...his names Jeremy?"

 

Micheal clung onto Jake as they entered the dark cave. Both mermen felt extremely nervous, everything about the place gave them bad vibes. Jake looked at Micheal and smiled, trying to not show just how nervous he really was. 

"We're fine. Dustin's sister came here once, she came back with her tail color changed." Micheal didn't look convinced. Something clicked loudly behind them, making both jump. "We're fine." Jake was more assuring himself than his friend, but it wasn't working. The red tailed merman didn't say anything as he gulped. They moved forward warily.

"Well, if it isn't a pair of children?" A voice echoed. It sent a chill all the way down their spines to the tips of their fins. They rounded a corner, and found the owner was a merman with an eel for a tail. He had black curly hair, and electric blue eyes. The merman was sitting on a chair made of coral. That was the last straw for Micheal.

"Jake, I change my mind, lets just leave." Jake rolled his eyes. He was nervous, sure, but he wasn't going to back out now.

"You're not getting cold fins, are you?" The other merman glared in response as Jake shrugged Micheal off.

"I don't have all day." Jake took a deep breath, and swam forward at the eldest merman's words. 

"Jake, wait!" Micheal swam after him, despite the nervousness building up in his body. He crashed into the orange tailed merman, he didn't even realize that he was stopped. It sent both of them moving through the water. Jake was the quickest to get back his bearings. With a glare at the other teen, Jake cleared his gills, arched his body, and spoke as if he wasn't nervous at all. 

"Sir, we come here to ask something of you." The eldest merman raised a single eyebrow. It was more of an expression than he had given while the teens were crashing into each other. When he didn't speak, Jake continued. "Please, we need your help to get feet, and breath on land like a human." There was a long pause. No one spoke for a long time. "Can...can you help us?" 

The eldest merman got up from his chair, approaching Micheal, who shrunk back. "Yes. Although, I have to wonder...why?" Jake gave the other teen an expression that said, 'your turn.'

Micheal hesitated before speaking with a shaky voice. "A friend...a human. I-I think he's in danger." A smile played on the eel tailed merman's thin lips. It was creepy. 

"A human? Well, thats against the rules, Micheal."

"How did you-"

"I know many things. I will help you, but only," The eel tailed merman circled around the two. "if you accept my terms." The teens looked at each other and gulped. This did not sound good.

"Should we take it?" Jake whispered to his friend. Michael seemed to be thinking about it as he gave a crooked, nervous smile.

"Now who's getting cold fins?" Jake frowned, before turned back to the eldest merman who was waiting impatiently in his coral chair.

"What are the terms?" 

"Simple ones, really. I will give you three pills each. They each last a week." The eel tailed merman reached under his seat and pulled out two bottles with gray, oblong pills in each of them. "If you run out of time, before you complete your...task, you will return here and you belong to me. Do you accept?" Both boys stared at the bottles. 

"We accept."


	5. Chapter 5

"So...how are you? I know you're going through-" Jeremy looked at Christine, who stopped mid sentence. "Sorry. I'm just worried about you is all." The two stood at the bus stop, bags in hand. It had started to rain, not that it was a bad thing in Jeremy's mind. He loved the rain. It reminded him of his mom. He didn't even have an umbrella with him, despite his dad trying to force him to take one.

"I know Chris. It's just...I'd like to know where she went is all..." There was a bit of silence. Christine put a hand on his shoulder with the most sincere smile. Christine knew exactly what he was going through, and she just wanted to be there for him. After all, he had done it for her throughout the year.

"If you ever just need to talk-" She was cut off when the bus came around the corner and drove up to them. Jeremy stepped onto the bus, and sat with Rich. Christine took her own seat next to Chloe and Brooke, casting concerned glances over at Jeremy.

"Hey tall ass!" Rich's smile turned to a frown. "Are you alright? You have that look."

"What look?" The shorter one rolled his eyes, before he swiped a hand over his face, changing it to a sad face. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've been wearing that since...you know..." Rich cleared his throat. "You should talk about it."

"I'd really rather not." Rich blinked at the tone, shocked. He decided to drop the subject. 

"Okay. Did you see the new apocalypse of the dammed game is coming out?" Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief when Rich changed the subject. It was times like this when he appreciated having Rich as a best friend. The two spent the rest of the bus ride fanboying about the game.

 

The group walked in the building, each separating to go to their lockers. Rich, and Brooke's lockers were at the end of the hall, while Christine and Chloe's were at the beginning. Of course, Jeremy's was smack dab in the middle of the hall where it was the most crowded. So he had to weave his way through every student talking, texting, or even just standing there. He let out a long breath as he finally reached his locker and put in the combination. He fiddled with it for a full minute before he actually got the combination in correctly. He was obviously way too tired. 

He grabbed the books he needed, stuffing them in all at once. 

"Do you think its the right school?" Jeremy froze. That voice. He knew that voice. He looked around, looking for the owner until he finally spotted him. Micheal was tall and...didn't have a tail...Jeremy wondered if he imagined that part. Next to him, stood an even taller boy with sandy brown hair. Jeremy had never seen that guy before. The two spotted him and Micheal waved. Jeremy looked around for a second before waving back nervously.

The two started making their way over. The brunette held in a laugh as Micheal nearly crashed into the side of a locker, he was saved by the taller guy. Who pulled him over to the middle of the hall with a visible sigh. 

Micheal and his friend found their way over. The tallest boy raised his eyebrow.

"Thats him?" Micheal glared at the other boy. 

"Yes, Jake. You can leave now." Jake put his hands up, smiling.

"Jeez, I'm going." Jake attempted to turn around and fell flat on his face. Micheal and Jeremy burst into laughter. It was Jakes turn to glare as he stood. He secretly plotted revenge later as he walked away, stumbling.

Micheal looked at Jeremy. "Hey what time does our first class start?" The brunette looked at the clock on the wall sitting above the lockers. 

"In about...ten minut-agh!" Micheal suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall, people stared at them. "Dude!" Micheal suddenly pulled him into the side. Right into a janitors closet. Jeremy nearly fell on the other boy. "What the hell?" 

"Thank god we chose the right school! Theres so many on land!" Micheal began to pace in the few feet he had while Jeremy turned on the light. "If wedidn'tgetherightonethen-"

Jeremy put his hands on Micheal's shoulders and turned the other boy so they were face to face. "Micheal, slow down." They both took a deep breath. "How did you even get here you had a-"

"Tail. Yeah, well, me and Jake got..." Micheal fished into his jean pocket, pulling out a bottle of two pills. "these things. They gave us legs. Jeremy looked at the door as if someone could see through it, taking his hands off of the other boys shoulders.

"Pills aren't allowed on school grounds!" Micheal blushed before stuffing them back in his pocket. Surprisingly it hid them pretty well. 

"Whoops. But...there is a reason I'm here. I-" Micheal was cut off when the door opened. Christine stood there, eyebrow raised.

"Chloe said she saw you being dragged off..." Her eyes shifted to look at Micheal. "Care to explain, Jer?" Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, inwardly cursing. Micheal didn't hesitate to move forward.

"My names Micheal." Christine nodded then tilted her head, confused. "Micheal what?" The former merman faltered. 

"Micheal Mell!" Jeremy said quickly, moving next to Micheal, who nodded his own head vigorously. Christine shrugged it off, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Mell," Micheal made a face at the nickname. "If you want a tour around the school, I'd be happy to show you around during lunch." The bell rung. Christine said goodbye as she waved a hand over her shoulder and walked away. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You don't have a last name?" Micheal bit his lip as he looked at the other boy.

"Merpeople don't use last names. Its a weird human thing." Jeremy sighed, now noticing that the taller boy didn't even have a backpack. He wondered if Micheal even knew how to hold a pencil. 

"Whatever, whats your first period?" Micheal pulled the schedule out of his pocket. It was all crumbled as Micheal opened it up. He squinted his eyes, trying to read the words.

"Science...I think..." Jeremy grabbed the paper from his hand and read it.

"Well, we have the same first three periods...I know Christine has the next period with you..." Jeremy looked over the list. "Lunch is after that." Micheal nodded, smiling. Jeremy couldn't help but smile back. 

 

Science was a pain but at least they were doing something that Micheal knew about. The ocean, so he didn't look like a idiot around the humans. "Do you know how to write?" Micheal blushed. "Merpeople thing, right." He mumbled under his breath. "In that case, I'll write notes for you today. Just...keep your head down and try not to get called on." 

"Mr. Heere, if you want to have a conversation with our new student, please wait until after my class." Jeremy blushed, putting his head into his notebook. Micheal payed attention for a while, before he got bored. 'Is this really how humans learn?' He looked at Jeremy, who was frantically taking notes. Or, he thought he was, until he looked closer and saw the little flower doodles. It made Micheal laugh a little. So much for notes.

Lunch finally came. Christine basically dragged the former merman out of the room. Not that Micheal resisted, but he didn't expect the girls grip to be so strong. "Oh yeah, we gotta meet Jake! I offered to show him around too!" Micheal nodded, happy that he would have Jake by his side. It had been a long couple of hours on land and it gave him anxiety to be away from his friend. 

Jake met them near the Gym, as it had been his last class. Jake looked exhausted and a little traumatized. 

"Let me guess, pacer test?" Jake nodded.

"I fell over five times..." Christine laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Jake sighed looking at Micheal and narrowing his eyes. The shorter boy smirked. 

The rest of the tour was interesting and they had a front seat to Christine's energy. They enjoyed it when she talked about human things even though they didn't exactly understand it, but they couldn't help but join in with her enthusiasm for play rehearsal. Christine was quite a character alright.


	6. Lunch

Jake leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the cafeteria. He almost slipped, but got his footing just in time. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He cracked a smile at Micheal who was squinting and standing close to his friend. Jake looked through the door and saw Jeremy sit with his friends. "You better be right about this. You know what will happen if..." Micheal sighed, and looked at Jake. 

"I know. You got any suspects?" Jake looked at Micheal and put a hand on his chin in thought. 

"I think, we can count out Christine. From what I can tell, she wouldn't hurt a tadpole." Some kids gave them weird looks as they walked by. Jake cleared his throat. "We should keep our guard up, though. For all we know, theres someone after us too." Micheal didn't like the thought of that, but he nodded anyway. He was doing his for Jeremy. 

"Well, Jeremy invited me over the play...video games? Whatever those are..." Jake nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm gonna work on finding a place to sleep for tonight. I doubt your friend would let us stay at his house." Micheal nodded. 

"If you need anything, give me a dolphin call. I'll be there as soon as possible." Jake nodded, smiling at him while walking into the cafeteria. Micheal watched as his friend went flirting with the human girls, who swooned over Jake. Micheal laughed.

"He is such a siren." He mumbled before a tap on his shoulder scared him. He yelled out and whipped around to Jeremy. He was laughing his head off. The former merman sighed, he would of been annoyed if Jeremy's laugh wasn't so cute. 'wait what?' Micheal shook the thought off. "Don't do that." Jeremy finished laughing, running a hand through his curly hair and getting it caught in it for a moment, though he acted like it didn't happen.

"Sorry. So how's your first day been?" Micheal followed Jeremy into the lunch line, but neglected to get anything. Everything there looked disgusting, and he thought he could see something breathing in the tray labeled 'mystery meat'. 

He shrugged, picking at the edge of the white tee-shirt he and Jake had stolen from a random clothing store. "Okay, I guess. Jakes not in any of my morning classes." Jeremy gave him a look.

"He came with you right?" Micheal nodded.

"He's the reason we were able to come on land." He saw an ease-dropper say something to her friend. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really hated this school. 

"Oh. You're good friends then?" Micheal nodded.

"Best friends since we were seven." They exited the lunch line and watched as Jake flirted with Chloe and Christine in unison. Christine looked a bit annoyed. Jeremy was immediately over there in between his friend and the taller boy. Jake didn't try to stop him, instead throwing an arm around Micheal's shoulders, who almost feel over from the sudden weight. They could see the whole group snickering. 

Rich took the seat next to Jeremy, and gave the two new kids strange looks. 

"Pull up a chair!" Christine said, smiling. Micheal looked to an empty chair where no on seemed to be sitting.

"What about that one?" The whole group went silent. Christine stared at the chair for a second, before sighing deeply. "Thats Jenna's chair. She's...absent." The two got the clue that it wasn't something they wanted to talk about. So they grabbed two extra chairs from the corner of the cafeteria, passing two boys, one with long brown eyes, and one with short blond hair, who seemed to be in deep conversation. They decided it was none of their business and just grabbed their chairs, making their way back to the group. 

The group seemed to be back in conversation by the time they got there. There was also a new blond talking to Rich. Jakes eyes widened as they made eye contact. "Brooke?" He whispered. 

"What?" Micheal raised his eyebrow. Jake smiled nervously.

"Nothing!" Micheal rolled his eyes but didn't push him. Jake appreciated that.

A few minutes before the bell rung, Jake excused himself to use the bathroom. He didn't notice Rich following. 

"So, you two are mermen?" The door hadn't even closed when he heard the other guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long
> 
> On another note, I started a blog for this! If you want to check it out, its called @Ask-Mythos-BMC. The ask box is usually open!


	7. Chapter 7

Jake just stared at the smaller boy. He didn’t know what to do. His mind screamed for him to run, to move, to do something. Instead he just kept on staring. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said, running a hand through the red streak in his hair. “So, what are you doing here? And how in the name of hell did you get legs?” He looked over Jake, their eyes meeting for a second before he looked away.

Jake shook his head as he got his bearings. “Wait, back up. How did you know?” He rolled his eyes and walked up to Jake then pointed to his eyes. Jake looked closer. The eyes he thought were just a light brown were really a deep red. Jake all but gasped. “Fire elemental.” The short guy nodded, crossing his arms. 

“Yep. You never answered my questions. How and why are you here, merboy?”

“Merman. And my name is Jake. I’m helping my friend. He’s convinced a human he likes is in trouble.” Jake leaned against the sink with a sigh. 

“My names Rich. I’m assuming your friend is the one who can’t see.” 

“Yeah. That’s Michael.” 

“And the human is Jeremy, right? He’s been hanging around him a lot.” If Jake wasn’t mistaken, Rich was slightly jealous of that. He continued without waiting for Jake to reply. “Between you and me, I’m not exactly convinced the tall ass is human.”

“You think he’s like us?”

“Either he’s just very strange or he has no clue. Bottom line, if somebody’s after him, then they don’t want him for anything good. I should know.” Jake raised an eyebrow at that. Rich sounded sad for a moment before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I’ll look into it. Until then, you need a place to stay and a last name before next period.”

“Where are we going to find a place to stay? This isn’t exactly under the sea.”

“Figure it out. I have to go. They have putting today, and I want to get first pick.” Rich walked out of the bathroom stall. Jake sighed deeply, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He made his way out of the bathroom and almost knocked into Brooke. 

“I was looking for you.” She sighed. Jake ran a hand through his hair. 

“Brooke, why are you here?”

“Its where my mom is. You know how mad Neptune would be if he knew about…you know…this is safer. For both of us.”  
Jake looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug. 

“Could have given me a warning.” Brooke chose not to say anything and hugged him back.


End file.
